Many challenges are associated with device packages for multiple chips. Usually, a multi-chip package may be pieced together by several single-chip packages. A typical example is an integrated circuit IC controlled half-bridge switch consisting of two power semiconductors and one driver IC. Each semiconductor chip may be packaged using standard packaging technologies, and assembled with core processes, e.g. die attaching, wire bonding & molding. The single-chip packages may finally be electrically interconnected on a PCB. Poor electrically and thermal device performances are obtained as a result of restrictions to the use of standard interconnect technologies, such as wire-bonding. Furthermore, the manufacturing may be inefficient and costly, as manufacturing may be usually carried out in serial processes.